Vehicles often have navigation devices to aid occupants while traveling. Consumer electronic devices, including smart phones, often have navigation applications to aid the user while traveling. These navigation devices and applications use navigation techniques or systems, such as a global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), to determine location. In a GNSS, for example, the device or application receives signals transmitted by the satellites and determines location from the received signals. In some instances, the location determined by the GNSS may include errors. These errors may be caused by multipath, reflections, shadowing, refraction, diffraction, etc.